Nick Flynn
Nick Flynn (born 1960) is an American poet, playwright, and prose writer. Life Flynn was born and grew up in Scituate, Massachusetts, south of Boston. His parents divorced when he was young, and his mother committed suicide when he was 22. He drifted through several jobs before starting work at a homeless shelter in Boston, where at age 27, he met his estranged, homeless father for the 1st time.[http://www.identitytheory.com/interviews/birnbaum158.php IdentityTheory.com > March 22, 2005 > Author of Another Bullshit Night in Suck City Converses with Robert Birnbaum] Flynn earned an Master of Fine Arts in creative writing from New York University. He teaches part-time at the University of Houston Creative Writing Program. He used to teach at Columbia University, where he was a poet and educator.Nick Flynn, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web. His long-time partner is actress Lili Taylor, with whom he shares a home in New York.Luaine Lee, Lili Taylor takes "indie" to a new level — TV, The Seattle Times, July 14, 2007. Web. Flynn's works have appeared in New American Poets: A Bread Loaf Anthology, American Poetry: The Next Generation, The New Yorker, The Nation, Fence, The New York Times, and The Paris Review.Author Website > Bio H has written a play, Alice Invents a Little Game and Alice Always Wins,Faber & Faber > Nick Flynn Author Page a memoir, Another Bullshit Night in Suck City, and two collections of poetry: Blind Huber, and Some Ether Recognition Billy Collins included Flynn's poem, "Cartoon Physics, Part 1" in his anthology, Poetry 180.Cartoon Physics, Part 1," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Apr. 28, 2018. Flynn's memoir Another Bullshit Night in Suck City was turned into a 2012 movie, Being Flynn, directed by Paul Weitz and starring Robert De Niro."Being Flynn", Wikipedia, July 15, 2015. Web, Sep. 25, 2015. Awards * Some Ether won the inaugural PEN/Joyce Osterweil Award and was a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Prize. * 2001 Guggenheim FellowshipJohn Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation > Fellows > Nick Flynn * 2001 Witter Bynner Fellowship * 2001 Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship * 1999 Discovery/''The Nation'' Award for "Bag of Mice'',"'' about his mother's suicide.[http://www.theroseandthornezine.com/Review/33Ether.html Rose and Thorn > Book Review > Staff Pick by Cesar Garza: Some Ether]Author's Booking Agency: Blue Flower Arts > Nick Flynn Biography * 1999 PEN/Joyce Osterweil AwardPEN American Center > Poetry > Joyce Osterweil Award for Poetry > Previous Winners * 1999 Larry Levis Prize (Virginia Commonwealth University) Publications Poetry * Some Ether. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2000. * Blind Huber: Poems. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2002. * The Captain Asks for a Show of Hands: Poems. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2011. *''My Feelings: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2015. Play * Alice Invents a Little Game and Alice Always Wins: A play. New York: Faber, 2008. Non-fiction * A Note Slipped Under the Door: Teaching from poems we love (with Shirley McPhillips). York, ME: Stenhouse Publishers, 2000. * Another Bullshit Night in Suck City: A memoir. New York: Norton, 2004. * The Ticking Is the Bomb: A memoir. New York: Norton, 2010. *''The Reenactments'' (biography). New York: Norton, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nick Flynn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 25, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Cartoon Physics, Part 1" at Poetry 180 *"The King of Fire" *Nick Flynn b. 1960 at the Poetry Foundation *[http://www.graywolfpress.org/Related_Content/Book_Excerpts/Excerpt_from_Some_Ether/ Some Ether] (excerpt) *Nick Flynn profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Nick Flynn at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Audio / video *Nick Flynn at YouTube * [http://www.nhpr.org/node/18089 Audio Interview: NPR > New Hampshire Public Radio > Word of Mouth > Nick Flynn at the Massachusetts Poetry Festival > By Virginia Prescott > Thursday, October 9, 2008] ;Books *Nick Flynn at Amazon.com ;About * [http://www.albany.edu/writers-inst/webpages4/archives/tu_flynn_nick.html Profile: Union Times > University at Albany - NY State Writers Institute > Broken Homes Author Chronicles Surviving a Father's Tragic Legacy by Casey Seiler > September 19, 2004] * Nick Flynn at W.W. Norton] *Nick Flynn at Blue Flower Arts * Interview with Anthem Magazine * Nick Flynn Official website. * [http://www.identitytheory.com/interviews/birnbaum158.php Interview: IdentityTheory.com > March 22, 2005 > Author of Another Bullshit Night in Suck City Converses with Robert Birnbaum] Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American memoirists Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:American poets Category:People from Scituate, Massachusetts Category:University of Houston faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:New York University alumni Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets